The Skywalker Family
by Atomic Kitten 30
Summary: Darth Vader finds Leia on Alderaan and Padmé finds Luke on Tattoonie, five years later the family is reunited after thinking that the other person is dead. A Padmé survives childbirth along with a Vader and Padmé story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters from Star Wars.

Chapter 1

Ever since the events of Mustafar, all Darth Vader felt was pain. He felt pain from the injuries he received when Obi-Wan cut off his left arms and both of his legs before his body was set on fire. Vader's limbs had to be replaced with metal prosthetics and he would have to spend the rest of his life in a suit of armor that acted as a life support system.

But that pain was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling because of the death of his beloved wife, Padmé. When Vader was still Anakin, he had found out that Padmé was pregnant with their child. At first Anakin was nervous, but he was mostly overjoyed at the news. But that changed when he started to have prophetic nightmares about dying in childbirth. He couldn't go to the Jedi Order because it was forbidden for a Jedi Knight to be married. But Chancellor Palpatine who was really the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, gave him hope if Anakin became his apprentice. Anakin agreed and became the Sith Apprentice, Darth Vader. Darth Vader did terrible things to save Padmé, but it was all for nothing.

Right now Vader had no option but to stay loyal to Sidious and enforce the law of the Empire that he helped create as the second in command and the commander of the Imperial Army. Right now Vader had to travel to planets that were part of the Empire to force the leaders of that world take the Oath of Loyalty. But Vader knew the real reason why Sidious had him do this, he wanted to see which leaders and senators were loyal and which ones that the Empire had to be suspicious of. He had just had a meeting with Mon Mothma, who Vader found very suspicious, and now he was traveling to Alderaan to meet with Bail Organa.

Vader couldn't help but notice that most of the planetary leaders that ended up on the suspicious list were close friends of Padmé. Even Queen Apailana, who was the young newly ejected Queen of Naboo who was endorsed by Padmé and was Padmé's protégé, ended up on the suspicious list. He was torn between protecting the Empire and keeping himself from doing something that he knew would end up breaking Padmé's heart. But in the end Vader knew that he had no choice in the matter.

Once Vader's ship landed, he walked out and made his way to the royal palace. Vader hated to admit it, but he was impressed with Alderaan, it was almost as beautiful as Naboo. But Vader also noticed a very strong disturbance in the Force. I must find this disturbance before I leave, thought Vader as he walked into the palace and the disturbance became a lot stronger.

Vader found Bail's aide, Sheltay Retrac, and grabbed her arm as she walked by him. "Tell Viceroy Bail Organa that I am here to receive his Oath of Loyalty to the Empire," growled Vader.

"Of course Lord Vader," said Sheltay before he quickly ran off to get her boss.

While Vader was waiting he felt the disturbance in the Force reaching out to him. It like it needed him and it was wanting him to find it. What are you, thought Vader as he started to walk to the source of the disturbance. But the only response was the disturbance beckoned to him.

He was led to a door, now that he was so close, he felt the disturbance really start to beg for him to come in, so he used the Force to rip open the door. In the room was Queen Breha who was holding a crying baby girl. Breha was trying calm the little girl down, but when she saw Vader a look of fear crossed her face.

Vader strode over to Breha and held out his hands. "May I hold her," asked Vader who was surprised by how gentle he was acting and sounding.

"Don't worry, I can get her to calm down on my own," said Breha as the baby was reaching out to Vader.

"Obviously what you are doing is not working. She wants to hold her, now hand her to me," snapped Vader. All Breha could do now was reluctantly was hand the baby over to Vader. The baby stopped crying and she started to smile as she reached for Vader's mask. She looks like Padmé, thought Vader in shock.

"What is her name," asked Vader.

"Leia," was all Breha said. At that point Vader knew that the baby Leia was his daughter.

"I have one question, why do you have my daughter," said Vader feeling anger rise inside of him.

* * *

When Sheltay told Bail that Vader was waiting for him to give the Oath of Loyalty to the Empire, he ran to where he was told that Vader would be waiting. Bail was shocked to find that Vader was no longer waiting there. He then feared that Vader found Breha and Leia and ran to the room where Breha took Leia. When he made it to the room, he Vader holding Leia while Breha was sitting there and crying.

Vader then used the Force to push Bail against the wall. "Tell me Viceroy Organa, why shouldn't I kill you for keeping my daughter from me," said Vader in a calm yet deadly tone of voice.

"Because as long as your Master is still alive, I am the only person who can keep her safe," said Bail.

"I am already planning on destroying my Master when I get the chance to, she will be safe with me," said Vader as he held Leia in a very protective manner. In spite of the darkness in Vader, he could tell that Vader loved Leia very much.

"Perhaps we can come up with a compromise," said Breha as she started to wipe away her tears. Vader was so shocked at hearing Breha speak up that he let go of Bail.

"What is this compromise," asked Vader.

"Leia will live with us as our adopted daughter and you can come to visit her whenever you want to. You can be a father to her too because I can tell that you both love each other very much," said Breha. Bail didn't know how he would feel about Vader coming by to visit whenever he wanted to, but he feared that this was the only option that he could take if he wanted to keep Leia on Alseraan.

Vader looked like he was thinking on the matter and Bail feared that Vader would say no and take Leia away from them. "You are right, Leia would be safer living here. I will also make sure that my Master will not be suspicious of you Viceroy," said Vader who was now holding Leia closer to him.

"Thank you Lord Vader, we owe you our lives," said Bail.

"I just have one more question, I was told that in my anger that I killed Padmé. Will you tell me if she is really dead or if she is alive," asked Vader.

"You didn't kill her, but I am sorry to tell you that she died in childbirth," said Bail who decided to not tell Vader that he had a son named Luke.

"Please, I need to be left alone with my daughter," said Vader. Both Bail and Breha quickly left the room. When the door was closed sounds came from that room that they could tell was Vader sobbing.

* * *

On Tattoonie Owen and Beru were taking care of Luke. Because Beru couldn't have children of her own, she was very happy when Obi-Wan brought Luke to them so they could raise him. While they didn't know Owen's step brother, Anakin Skywalker, very well they instantly fell in love with the little baby boy.

Even Owen who was usually so gruff and quiet gained a soft spot for Luke too. But the same couldn't be said for Obi-Wan who decided to stay on Tattooine in hopes of helping raise Luke. Owen feared that Obi-Wan wanted to make Luke become a Jedi Knight and it would make Luke fall to the Dark Side since he had blamed the Jedi Order for Anakin falling to the Dark Side.

Beru flinched thinking about the last time Obi-Wan came to check on Luke a couple days ago. Owen feared that Obi-Wan came there to start what he called the Jedi Brainwashing and started to shout at Obi-Wan as he waved his blaster rifle in Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan looked hurt, but he left without too many objections.

Both were quite surprised to hear the buzzer at their door since they didn't get very many visitors. "Do you think that Obi-Wan decided to take Luke away because of your recent confrontation with him," asked Beru fearfully.

"I won't let him take Luke," said Owen as he grabbed the blaster rifle and made his way to the door. When they opened the door they were surprised to see Padmé standing there instead of Obi-Wan.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Star Wars characters.

Chapter 2

Padmé didn't die in childbirth, but she almost did. As she was giving birth to Luke and Leia, it felt like something was trying to drain the life out of her. But her desire to stay alive for her children was stronger than this force that trying to kill her. She fought back until it stopped. Even though she was still alive, she passed out and it seemed like she died.

When Padmé woke up, her body was being prepared for her funeral. It came as quite a shock to the people there when what they thought was a corpse woke up. When Padmé found out that Palpatine was still in power, she still decided to make it look like she was still dead because she didn't want to put her family in danger. It also helped that she had enough money from being Queen of Naboo and later Senator of Naboo to bribe the people there to keep the fact that she was really alive.

After her funeral was staged, she left Naboo so she could find her children. She decided to go to Tattoonie since Anakin still had family there and because it was in the Outer Rim so it would most likely draw attention of the Empire.

Now Padmé found herself staring at both Owen and Beru Lars who looked very shocked at her. Owen was holding a blaster rifle that he quickly dropped to show that he didn't see her as a form of danger and she looked over and saw Beru held a baby. That must be one of my babies, I hope that the other one is close by, thought Padmé. "I know this is quite shocking, but I didn't die. I came here hoping that my children are here," said Padmé.

"Children," asked Beru sounding confused.

"My twin children, Luke and Leia, since Owen is Anakin's step brother, it is the obvious that they would be brought here. In fact I see one of them," said Padmé looking at the baby in Beru's arms.

"Obi-Wan only brought Luke and he didn't say anything about a twin sister," said Owen gruffly, but Padmé could tell that he felt bad about the situation that she was in right now.

"Is Obi-Wan still here," asked Padmé.

"Yes, he found a hut close by to live there and he spends most of his time at the Mos Eisley Cantina to be up to date on the new Galactic Empire," said Owen.

"Can I talk to him," asked Padmé.

"Of course, also you should know that you are allowed to live here with us, you are are family and we have grown quite close to Luke," said Owen with a rare smile.

"Thank you," said said Padmé before Owen picked up he picked up his blaster rifle and left. Padmé hoped that she could learn about Leia's fate and if it was possible bring her to Tattoonie. If not, she could at least me assured that Leia was safe. Her children were very important to her because whatever it was that tried to drain the life out of her had ended up sterilizing her so Luke and Leia were now the only children she would now have. Because she believed that Anakin was dead, she had no desire to get remarried or have anymore children.

"Would you like to hold your son," asked Beru very kindly.

"Yes, I would like that a lot," said Padmé as she walked over to Beru who handed Luke over to her. Luke was a very beautiful baby boy. He had baby fine sandy blonde hair that would most likely become light brown when he was older and his eyes were the color of a cloudless sky.

"I am sure that this is what Anakin looked like when he was a baby," said Padmé with a smile. Talking about Luke took Padmé's mind off of what had happened to her recently. She hoped that Obi-Wan would provide her with the answers she needed about Leia.

* * *

Once Owen made it to Mos Eisley, he kept his blaster rifle close to him. Cities like Mos Eisley were very dangerous, so you had to show that you had a weapon and you were willing to use it while your were there or else you ended up getting killed. Owen has only been harassed once and it ended with Owen putting a blaster bolt between his eyes, after that he was left alone.

Owen made his way to the cantina and he found Obi-Wan sitting at the bar holding a glass of liquor while watching the news on a holo vision machine. The holo vision machine showed the image of a man wearing black armor and a cape, his head and face were covered by a frightening mask and helmet.

Owen became shocked when heard that the name of the man in armor was Darth Vader. Obi-Wan had told him that when Anakin fell to the Dark Side of the Force as he called it, he started to go by the name of Darth Vader. He had told me that Anakin had died on the shores of the lava rivers of Mustafar, thought Owen in anger. Owen had grown to love Shmi Skywalker like his own mother and he wondered how Shmi would have felt if she knew that the Jedi Order that she had trusted her son with had turned him into a monster who was probably suffering now.

When Obi-Wan saw Owen, he stood up and gave him a look that said that he wanted him to follow him outside. Owen decided to follow him outside in one of the alleyways so they wouldn't be spotted easily. "Is Luke alright," asked Obi-Wan with concern in his voice.

"He is fine, but were you ever going to tell me that my step brother was really alive and don't give me some sort of pseudo philosophy that from a certain point of view he is dead," said Owen as he glared at Obi-Wan as he glared at him in anger.

"I really thought that he had died until I saw him on the holo vision machine just now, but I can tell that this isn't the reason why you are here," said Obi-Wan. Even though Owen still didn't like Obi-Wan, he actually believed him.

"You are right, Padmé is still alive and she wanted to talk to you," said Owen.

"Padmé is still alive," said Obi-Wan in shock.

"Yeah, I told that she can live with us because she needs family to help her. Funny thing is that she mentioned that Luke has a twin sister named Leia," said Owen.

"She is right, we had to send Leia somewhere else to keep them both safe," said Obi-Wan.

"I am guessing that you are going to lie Padmé about the fact that her husband is really alive," said Owen.

"How would it help things if Padmé knew the truth about Vader, he is no longer the man that she fell in love with. In a way Anakin Skywalker is really dead and in his place there is Darth Vader who did horrific things for his new Master," said Obi-Wan.

Owen hated to admit it, but Obi-Wan had a point. Obi-Wan had told him of the horrific things that Anakin did when he became Darth Vader. He feared what Darth Vader would do if he found out that his wife and children were still alive. Even if Vader somehow didn't harm his family, he had to fear what the Empire would to ensure that Vader remained loyal. "Fine, I may not be happy with this, but this is the only option we have right now," said Owen.

"Good, I will also come with you and talk to Padmé," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

Obi-Wan was happy to see that Owen really was telling the truth when he saw Padmé sitting outside Owen's farm home while holding Luke so they could watch the twin suns set. He was also happy to see Luke because he kept worrying about him ever since Owen told him that he didn't want Luke anywhere near him so he could trick him into joining his cult as he called it. He walked over to Padmé and sat by her. "Obi-Wan where is Leia and why isn't she here," asked Padmé.

"I am sorry, but Yoda decided that it was for the best that they were split up so they could be safe from the Empire, he even told me to not tell where she was taken," said Obi-Wan.

"Just tell me that Leia is safe, I would hate it if she was in danger and I was unable to protect her," said Padmé as she held Luke closer to her. Luke just softly snored while he was sleeping and snuggled close to his mother.

Obi-Wan used the Force to see if Leia was safe on Alderaan, he sighed in relief when he felt that Leia was very protected right now and it feels like nothing will harm her. But I would like to train Luke to become a Jedi when he is older and I would like to try to train you to become a Jedi too," said Obi-Wan knowing that that is he could convince Padmé that Luke needed to become a Jedi, Owen would be unable to keep Luke from him.

"I can see why you would want train Luke, he is his father's son. But why would you want to train me, I am not a Jedi," asked Padmé.

"High ranking families from Naboo would bribe doctors to lie about the midichlorian count which is probably why we were unable to find Palpatine and bring him to the Jedi Order. I have suspected that you may have the potential to become a Jedi and it feels like you surviving whatever it was that was trying to kill you during childbirth, proves my point. I also think that Anakin will want you to have this too," said Obi-Wan as he pulled out Anakin's lightsaber and showed it to her. He knew that Yoda wouldn't approve of this because he found Padmé too old to train to become a Jedi and he probably believed that Padmé seduced Anakin into breaking the Jedi Code. But Obi-Wan felt like with current situation some of the rules needed to be broken so they could someday go against the Empire.

Padmé looked at the lightsaber and smiled. "I would like that, with training as a Jedi Knight, I could help bring down the Empire so I can have both Luke and Leia with me again," said Padmé.

"That would be a good idea," said Obi-Wan who made a note to make sure that Padmé never crosses paths with Darth Vader. Even though Obi-Wan felt like he was doing the right thing, he felt guilty about keeping the fact that her husband was still alive from her.

Author's Notes: in the next chapter will be five years later, also these are some of the theories I chose for what really killed Padmé and Naboo's culture.


End file.
